Saturday Night Rain
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Hujan di malam minggu membuat kencan yg sudah Sungmin susun berantakan. Tp sepertinya, Tuhan tdk akan membiarkan ini menjadi malam minggu kelabu u/ para pasangan yg tengah dimabuk cinta./"Hujannya berhenti karena takut sama Minnie."/"Mwo? Kok gitu?"/"Soalnya hujannya berhenti karena takut kalah indah sama Minnie makanya mereka berhenti turun ke bumi, deh."/KyuMin drabble!Yaoi!/RnR?


_**A little **_**KyuMin**_** Drabble**_

_**Story by **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

**Kyuhyun**_** and **_**Sungmin**_** are belong to each other**_

_**Just an imagination who comes when I read some tweet.**_

_**This is yaoi content. Click back if you unlike.**_

_**I only hope it can makes you enjoy.**_

_**I wrote this cause I like and I'm comfortable enough.**_

_**Don't bash chara, just bash me if you like.**_

_**Give me concrit? Thank you~**_

_**And happy reading **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**KyuMin**_** Drabble**_

_**Saturdat Night Rain**_

_By _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Malam minggu...

Biasanya akan dilewati oleh para pasangan untuk pergi berkencan atau sekedar bertemu. Memiliki rencana yang asik untuk melewati malam yang kata para pasangan adalah malam yang indah.

Tapi sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam minggu yang kelabu. Layaknya Sungmin yang akhirnya berguling malas ke kanan dan ke kiri di dalam selimutnya. Menunggu hujan reda sejak tadi sore membuatnya sedikit bosan.

Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk menghadap laptopnya, melirik sang kekasih gembulnya sekilas. Lalu ia melihat ke arah luar jendela dan menghela napas. Sepertinya hujan memang tidak membiarkan siapapun keluar malam ini.

"Ming...?"

"Hm?" balas Sungmin malas sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di bawah bantal. Ia benar-benar sebal pada cuaca hari ini. Rencananya untuk pergi kencan dengan Kyuhyun hancur sudah.

"Kita bisa pergi naik mobil kalau memang kau tetap ingin pergi, huh?" Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah ranjang mereka lalu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Sungmin menatapnya sayu, ia merasa sedikit mengantuk. Kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Minnie mau tidur saja, Kyu~ males ah! Hujannya menyebalkan," balas Sungmin cemberut kemudian menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut. Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu bangun dan sedikit membungkuk dan mencium bagian kepala Sungmin.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika hujan sudah reda."

Dan setelahnya Kyuhyun kembali ke arah kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Lagi-lagi matanya menatap langit yang gelap tanpa bintang. Pun hanya ada tetes-tetes hujan berjatuhan dengan begitu ringan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hampir sejam sejak percakapannya dengan kekasih manisnya tadi. Hujan yang tadinya turun deras kini hanya tinggal rintik-rintik. Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan membuka jendela, kemudian menjulurkan tangan untuk merasakan tetesan hujan itu dengan jelas.

Semakin lama tetes hujan semakin mengurang. Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang langit yang perlahan terang walau kini sudah agak malam. Kemudian ia berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah kekasihnya yang masih tertidur. Langkah selanjutnya sebelum membangunkan Sungmin adalah berganti baju.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke arah lemari dan memakai pakaiannya. Setelah siap dengan kostumnya, lalu ia mendekati Sungmin dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya, mencium kening itu dengan hangat kemudian berbisik. "Minnie _baby_~ bangun, yuk?"

Kyuhyun berucap hampir berbisik, namun hal itu tetap bisa membuat Sungmin menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

"Eum~ Minnie ngantuk, Kyu~" balasnya semakin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. Kyuhyun terkekeh dan menarik selimut itu.

"Hei~ lihat dulu cuaca di luar sana. Kita masih punya kesempatan untuk berkencan, loh. Kau tidak mau, hm?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeliat sebentar lalu menatap kekasihnya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya seakan meminta Kyuhyun untuk membantunya bangun. Kemudian Sungmin melihat ke arah luar jendela, dan kembali melihat kekasihnya.

Hujan memang sudah reda.

"Hujannya benar-benar sudah reda, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. _Namja_ manis itu mencari kehangatan dari tubuh sang kekasih.

"Tentu, _baby_~ kau lihat sendiri langit sudah agak terang bukan?"

"Iya sih. Tapi kok tumben? Biasanya hujan kayak tadi awet sekali~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum gemas mendengarnya. Bukannya Sungmin ingin sekali pergi berkencan? Tapi kenapa ia malah ingin hujan terus turun?

Dan otak jahilnya untuk menggoda Sungmin pun muncul. "Hujannya berhenti karena takut sama Minnie~"

"_Mwo_? Kenapa takut sama Minnie? Memangnya Minnie apa?" wajah Sungmin memurung. Kyuhyun menangkup wajah kekasihnya lalu mencium keningnya hangat.

Ia menatap ke arah mata _foxy_ menggemeskan kesukannya. "Hujannya berhenti karena hujannya takut kalah indah sama Minnie~ makanya mereka berhenti jatuh ke bumi, deh."

Kyuhyun berucap sambil mengelus pipi gembul Sungmin. Dan perkataan sukses membuat Sungmin memerah. _Namja_ kelinci itu langsung memeluk kekasih di depannya.

"_Ya_! Sejak kapan kau jadi gombal, _eoh_?"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh sambil menggendong kekasihnya ke arah lemari pakaian. Ia tidak mungkin lupa untuk tetap mengajak kekasih imutnya itu untuk berkencan. _Well_, mereka memiliki waktu luang, lalu kenapa harus tidak dimanfaatkan?

Cinta yang tulus itu memiliki waktu-waktu tertentu untuk menciptakan kenangan. Dan semua itu mereka lakukan tanpa sadar.

Karena cinta…selalu tulus meminta untuk ditunjukkan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Note : I didn't know what I write? But hopefully you like it :)**

**Signed,**

**Fujimoto Yumi**


End file.
